powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Buttercrush
"Buttercrush" is an episode in Season 1. Plot The Gangreen Gang are a group of teenage villains who are made up of Ace, Snake, Grubber, Lil' Arturo and Big Billy. One day, the gang is causing trouble for a group of kids at the park when The Powerpuff Girls show up. Ace pretends to claim that Snake (whom the girls had caught being nasty to a boy and giving him a wedgie) didn't know what he was doing. Buttercup is developing a crush on Ace and feels sorry for his words. The next day, the girls are on a field trip to the museum with their class when they see the gang smashing exhibits to get into a soda machine. Then Blossom and Bubbles flew straigth away to beat them up, Ace, who had escaped from the girls' sight, made his way close to Buttercup (who had stepped back at the fight) and convinced her that the gang just wanted a soda and that the girls were being too rough with them. Buttercup flew and saved the other gangreen gang members from her sisters by droping a carped over the fight so they could not see that the gang had left. When the gang is leaving, Buttercup gave Ace a soda and he told her that she could hang out with the gang anytime. That evening when her sisters were asleep, Buttercup flew to the dumpyard where is the gang´s shack and (after an awkard silence) Snake screamed saying that she should not be in there, then Buttercup punched his nose (just like Ace does often when Snake speaks out of line) and then the gang starts to hang out with her. That morning, when the sun stars rising, Buttercup leaves after accepting to come back again that night. The gang (except Ace) spend a long time blowing goodbyes at her, when she was totally out of sight Ace screamed at the gang to shut up and told them that she was not their friend. Buttercup was going to be a tool to control Townsville. That night Buttercup came into the gang's hideout as promised before and (to her surprise) she found that the rest of the gang had left her alone with her crush (Ace told her that the guys where going to get some pizza); but the four remaining gangreens were actually going to call the Powerpuff Girls. Grubber imitated Buttercup's voice to fool Blossom and Bubbles into believing that Buttercup was stuck at the City Dump. Things looked pretty dim for these two until Buttercup punched the shack's wall accidentally and blew it down to find her sisters about to be dropped into a big acid container. Scorned, Buttercup quickly saved her sisters and beat up Snake, Arturo, Grubber and Billy, saving Ace for last and (ignoring his excuses) she kicked, punched, gave him a bloody nose, and beat him up with much more rage and ferocity than the rest of the gang. Then Blossom asked her sister what was going on and Buttercup hugged both of the sisters (who were still stuck on the metal containers on which the gangreen gang had inprisoned them) and only told them that she was sorry. Characters *The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup) *The Gangreen Gang *Ms. Keane (does not speak) Trivia. *The only words pronunced by Buttercup on the whole episode were "I'm sorry" (at the end). *At the Townsville park, (at the first moments of the episode) the gangreen gang -except Ace- ''moon walked ''to step behind their leader -Ace. *This was the first appearance of the Gangreen Gang. Category:Episodes Category:Episode transcripts